Pierrot
by Aki-chan nyan kawaii
Summary: Él era un Pierrot que hacía reír a la gente,ella era una señorita que estaba comprometida.El destino es duro,pero más duro es olvidar el propio rostro...


Buenas~

Aquí traigo un one-shot de la famosa canción _Pierrot_.Estuve pensando en este proyecto por mucho tiempo,hasta que me decidí a subirlo,espero que sea de vuestro agrado^^

**Para aclarar,cuando en la canción canté la chica,como en los diálogos,aparecerá un guión al én quiero decir que está letra es traducida del japonés,y él que la tradujo fue ****_Yuri FoX,_****ese es su nombre en youtube.**

Y sin más dilación,¡que disfruten del one-shot!

* * *

Tranquila,tranquila,soy quien se hace un tonto por ti,de un circo provengo yo,soy un pobre _Pierrot_

-Siempre haciéndote daño-se quejaba una pequeña niña-Por favor,intenta no hacer tantas tonterías-le dijo cuando acabo de vendar el brazo del pequeño peli-azul.

-Pues si quieres que me cure...¡sonríe!-le respondió este con una gran sonrisa,que poco a poco contagio a la pequeña_ Nagi_.

Sobre la luna yo jugaría,manteniendo el equilibrio solo por ti~

Mi trabajo es hacer que rías,para poder ver esa sonrisa hermosa~

Pero te vi llorando,entre la multitud,no ensucies ese hermoso rostro solo con dolor~

Lo que tus padres no notaron,yo lo pude ver desde lejos y no pensé ni en un segundo en secarlas~

-Siempre es lo mismo...nunca...nunca piensan en mi...snif snif...-la pequeña Nagi lloraba sin consuelo,hasta que noto algo o más bien alguien a su lado.

-Vamos _Chrome_,no llores,mire este nuevo truco que aprendí-le dijo un chico con una mascará sonriente,y ella,aún sin ver su rostro,supo que se trataba de su amigo de la infancia,pues su apodo,_Chrome_,él se lo puso...

Ella solo se imito a observar como él muchacho se ponía encima de una enorme pelota y empezaba a andar sobre ella,como si de un malabarista experto se tratará,pero al final acabo cayendo,no sin antes,llevarse también el dulce y suave sonido de la risa de la muchacha.

Ellos estaban creciendo,y ya ni se veían,él era un gran _Pierrot_,tenían much s fans,mayoría niños y niñas,pero también los padres que iban con los infantes se divertían vié ,ella era una distinguida señorita,a la que tenían encerrada día y noche,sino fuera porque podía salir,en compañía de su _prometido..._

Tranquila,tranquila,no me duele nada solo por ti,mientras tú seas feliz,yo también seré~

Tranquila,tranquila,soy el torpe que cae muchas veces,de un circo provengo yo,soy un pobre _Pierrot_~

Ella sabía que él sufría,por dentro,pero el siempre,con su máscara,escondía su dolor tras una gran sonrisa,porque ella no recuerda el rostro del muchacho,porque él desde niño,llevaba esa máscara,porque a él,le gusta hacer reír.

Tú sigues llorando y me dices:

-Estás mintiendo,¿por qué no eres honesto?

Yo no he dicho _ni una mentira_,cuando lo dije,comenzaste a llorar~

-¿Por qué siempre mientes?¿No sería mejor decir la verdad?-ella preguntaba una y otra vez las mismas preguntas,y una monotonía se formo entre ellos.

-Yo no he dicho ni una sola mentira-dijo alegre,hasta que vio una lágrima recorrer el rostro de su _amiga,_mientras de fondo,el _prometido_,veía la escena furioso.

Pronto el circo tendría una gran audición,siendo el principal protagonista el _Pierrot_,que había estado practicando un nuevo gente había acudido,y entre ellos,estaban la pequeña _Chrome_,mirando con sus violáceos ojos,como todo ocurría delante suya,mientras su _prometido_,a su lado,portaba un porte serio.

-Muéstrame el _rostro oculto_ en esa máscara,que normalmente no se la muestras a nadie~

-Si te lastimas _solo_ llora,si te enojas _solo_ grita~

-Es _natural_,ya no lo _ocultes_ más~

Él se había caído,la cuerda estaba floja,no pudo soportar su peso y él,en el aire,caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Tranquilo,tranquilo,_no importa_ si _no puedes_ sonreír,no lo intentes _otra vez_,o me dolera~

-Tranquilo,tranquilo,_no importa_ si _no puedes_ soportar,_lloraré contigo_ hoy,_no lo escondas_ más~

_-¡Mukuro-sama!_

Él ahora se encontraba en el suelo,inerte,pero su corazón aún latía,sus ojos bicolores la miraban y ella recordó su rostro,su rostro,sin esa máscara que ahora se encontraba tirada y rota en el suelo.

Tranquila,tranquila,fuiste _la única_ que lo entendió,mi _verdadero rostro_,que _casi olvidé_~

Tranquila,tranquila,fue como un _¡Encanto Mágico!_

Mira,el mentiroso _Pierrot_,que ahora descansó~

-Mukuro-sama,no te preocupes,te pondrás bien-le dijo llorando,viendo como él intentaba sonreír en vano,llorando junto a ella,hasta que sus ojos le pesaron demasiado,fuera por la herida,fuera por llorar o fuera por la alegría que ahora sentía,quiso cerrarlos,y poco a poco,su mundo se volvió negro,pero con una sonrisa,una _verdadera_ sonrisa,descansó.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot!Se que no es nada del otro mundo,¡pero me divertí haciéndolo!

Dejen reviews~

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
